


a·rach·no·pho·bi·a

by Aros_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Arachnophobia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, F/M, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not kidding, M/M, Magic, Panic, Panic Attacks, Protective Clary Fray, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Spiders are terrifying, fear of spiders, trigger warning spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aros_Sage/pseuds/Aros_Sage
Summary: For TeraBum's prompt:I always wanted to read something about Alec's fear of spiders...IF YOU ARE ARACHNOPHOBIC, DO NOT READ!





	a·rach·no·pho·bi·a

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I HATE SPIDERS! I had to look up a couple things and having to see photos of spiders made me cringe. This made me a little itchy but I liked the prompt because I can relate. 
> 
> Final warning, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE ARACHNOPHOBIC.

“ALEC! LOOK OUT!” 

Alec didn’t have enough time to turn around from the demon he’d just managed to vanquish as Jace’s warning hit his ears. A blast of magic hit him square in the back, propelling him several feet forward, causing him to stumble on his feet, tripping and rolling across the parking lot they were occupying.

When Alec stopped moving, he was laying on his back in a daze. The blast had been powerful and he was sure his ankle was sprained at the least. 

A mess of black hair was dangling in his face almost instantly, Alec lifting his hand to move it out of the way as Izzy’s face came into view. 

“Are you okay?” She asked immediately, her eyes roaming over her brother for any damage. 

“Ankle.” He answered her, resting his head back on the ground, trying to get his bearings. His chest hurt but he counted it as a win, considering there wasn’t a hole through it. 

Alec hissed in surprised, Izzy’s hands grabbing his injured ankle.

“You’re right. Stay still.” She ordered, causing Alec to roll his eyes. 

“Then don’t touch it.” Alec complained. “Jace and Clary?” He asked, staring at the sky, watching as a plane moved through the sky. 

“They’re coming. Jace killed the demon after he attacked you.” 

“Good.” 

As if on cue, the two ran over towards the siblings. 

“Alec?” Jace asked, his voice stressed as he came closer. 

“You couldn’t have vanquished him before he shot me with a magical cannon ball?” Alec asked as he tried to lift up but his body resisted, causing him to grunt instead.

“He blocked me every time. You were the perfect distraction.” Alec rolled his eyes fondly at his brother. 

“Help me up.” 

After Izzy drew an iratze on him, together with Jace they managed to get him to his feet. Alec tested his healing ankle with some of his weight. It was sore, but whatever damage had been done was fading. 

Alec took a couple steps before wobbling, Jace quick as he ducked under his brother’s arm, wrapping his arm around his waist to keep him up. 

“Just a little dizzy. Maybe the magic was meant to weaken me?” Alec guessed, feeling almost like he had a concussion. He knew it wasn’t that, as he didn’t hit his head in the fall, plus the iratze would have taken care of that. 

“You should have Magnus take a look…just to be safe.” Clary suggested, holstering her stele. 

Since Alec couldn’t run, it took them time having to find a mundane way to travel instead. Clary called them a Lyft, causing all of them to question the safety of the ride. Clary rolled her eyes.

“Have none of you ever gotten into a taxi?” With their confused stares, Clary sighed. “Well…it’s basically the same thing. Just…maybe glamour your runes and weapons or else the driver might think we’re a cult and not give us a ride.” 

They did as told and five minutes later, the driver arrived. 

It was a mostly quiet ride to Magnus’ loft in Brooklyn, except the driver trying to engage them in conversation. Clary and Izzy indulged him while Jace and Alec looked like annoyed boyfriends. 

Twenty minutes later, the group arrived at Magnus’ door who was already opening it to let them in. Izzy had texted him to let him know they were on their way and again when the car stopped outside. 

“Why didn’t you call me sooner? I could have portaled you here.” Magnus chastised the group, his eyes immediately scanning Alec for any visible signs of trouble. 

Jace sat Alec down at one of the stools against the island, being the closest place to sit him. 

“I’m okay Magnus, it’s not that bad.” Alec told him, catching his boyfriend’s hand as they started to flutter around his body. Magnus stilled, eyes looking at their joined hands, following Alec’s arm up until he landed on his face. 

“What happened?” 

Magnus didn’t know much about the demon they were chasing, except for having made a tracking potion for them with an orange, gooey residue that had been left behind all of the mundanes who’d been attacked.

The three of them began to explain the events of the day, leading up to their battle with the demons. Alec had attempted to interject a few times but his siblings were adamant that they were going to tell it. “The demon managed to knock me off my feet with enough time to attack Alec. He hit him in the back with a ball of magic. The demon was distracted which gave me enough time to send him back to wherever he belonged.” Jace finished, a triumphant look on his face. Alec just rolled his eyes, leaning more into the cushions of the couch to get comfortable.

Magnus summoned tea for all of them, each one a flavor the individual preferred. “There are calming herbs in them.” He explained, handing Alec his instead of letting him sit up to grab it. Alec sighed fondly before accepting the cup and leaning back once more. 

Izzy and Clary took a seat on Magnus’s loveseat, having decided Alec wasn’t going to dramatically fall over at any given second. Jace sat in the chair that was perpendicular from the couch while Magnus sat on Alec’s other side. 

“How do you feel?” Magnus asked, turning his attention once more fully onto Alec.

Alec huffed, knowing his ears were starting to burn as all eyes flew to him. “I’m fine.” He began but frowned, knowing Jace’s eyes were shooting daggers into the side of his face. “I have a headache but it’s not that bad. It feels like a tension headache you might get after a full day of patrolling and then reading and reviewing 20 reports.” Alec shrugged. He looked at Jace, exasperated. “What?” 

“I told you you were working too much. It’s no surprise to me you know what a tension headache feels like.” Jace answered him.

“Right…as if I’m the only one that works too much from time to time.” Alec quipped back. 

Jace deflated with a cocky smirk. “Fine…fine..” 

“May I?” Magnus asked, snapping his fingers, blue wisps of magic dancing around his hand and fingers. Alec nodded, closing his eyes. 

Magnus lifted his arm, moving his hand closer to Alec’s head, only a few inches from touching him. The magic moved hesitantly closer to Alec, as one would do to test the water with their foot before deciding it was at their desired temperature. His magic stroked through Alec’s hair, making its path down the sides of his face, his neck, his shoulders and chest. The magic completed its inspection once it made it to his boots. Alec stayed still for most of it but sighed a few times when the magic skimmed over parts of his body. They weren’t signs of arousal, merely trust and comfort that Magnus’ magic always provided him. 

“Anything?” Izzy asked as they watched the magic as it seemed to get sucked into Magnus’ hands. 

“I can feel the magical energy from the hit you took but it doesn’t seem to have done any physical damage. Where did it hit you?” Magnus asked.

“It hit him between his shoulder blades in the middle of his back.” Clary answered, having witnessed the hit directly. 

Alec lifted up, scooting to sit on the edge of the couch. He removed his jacket so Magnus only had to lift the back of his shirt. His fingers carefully grazed the soft skin of his back but it looked as though nothing happened. 

“You only have a headache?” Magnus asked to which Alec nodded. 

Magnus smiled, reaching his hand to the side of Alec’s head, fingers sinking gently into his hair. A puff of magic dissipated from Magnus’ hand, the tension between Alec’s brows softening as he slouched back into the couch once more.

“Better?”

“Better.”

Once the Shadowhunters were convince Alec would be fine, they left, Jace reluctant as ever. 

“Jace…I’m okay, really. I’m going to have dinner, get some sleep and then return to The Institute in the morning.” Alec explained as he walked with his parabatai to the door. 

“Alright…just…call if you need anything.” Jace and Alec hugged before Alec nudged him out of the door. 

“Sorry…Jace can’t get a little overprotective sometimes.” Alec explained as he turned to see Magnus summoning away the tea cups.

“It’s an admirable trait. I like knowing whenever you’re out there, you have someone like Jace to keep an eye on you…even if you still manage to get hurt here and there.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, meeting Magnus halfway, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist. Magnus wrapped one arm around Alec’s, the other resting his hand on the side of Alec’s neck. “What do you say to some dinner and a movie?” 

“I’d like that.”

0000

After their dinner and a movie, Magnus was tidying up the living room before they would head to bed. Alec fell asleep ten minutes into the movie and, while Magnus enjoyed playing with Alec’s hair with his head in his lap, his legs had begun to cramp towards the end so he had to wake up his sleeping beauty. Alec had gone into the bathroom a few minutes ago. 

Magnus was just folding the blanket they had used when he heard what sounded like a yelp. It was a sound you might hear if you accidentally step on a dog’s tail. He straightened up, waiting to see if whatever that sound was would come back. 

“Magnus? Could you come in here.” He heard Alec, his voice suspiciously high for a grown man. 

“Coming.” Magnus called back, moving swiftly through the loft and towards his master bathroom. “Alec, what’s….” But he trailed off, his eyes looking curiously at his lover. “What is it?” 

Alec, his stoic, strong Shadowhunter was presently standing in the walk in shower, back pressed against the further wall. “What on Earth are you doing?” 

“In there…” He said, eyes never making it to Magnus, glued on the bathtub. 

Magnus felt fear rising up in him. What could possibly have gotten past his wards and invaded his bathroom of all places? What was so dangerous that Alec was all but cowering in the corner?

Magnus lifted his hands, ready for a defense as he stepped closer to the tub. He startled for a second but only because the troublemaker made a quick move to the side. Magnus lowered his arms, hand against his chest as he felt the thudding begin to recede. A smile began to grow on his face and before he knew it, a chuckle escaped before he could stop it. He clamped his hand over his mouth, looking at Alec and then back into the tub. 

“It’s not funny.” Alec whined. 

Magnus bit his lip in an attempt to reel it in. “Oh Alexander…” Magnus waved his hand and the spider disappeared, instead reappearing in an inclosed cup in his hand. “I’ll set him free.” Magnus left the bathroom and Alec waited until he heard the front door open before moving. 

Alec was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Magnus when he returned. Magnus could see the question in his eyes. Magnus walked over to him, standing between his legs. He leaned down, kissing Alec on his forehead. “Don’t worry…the offending little creature is taking up a new residence across the street.” 

Alec visible relaxed, wrapping his arms around Magnus and resting his head against his stomach. 

Magnus carded his fingers through Alec’s hand. “I didn’t know you had arachnophobia.” 

“When you’re a Shadowhunter…the last thing anyone needs to know is how fearful you are towards something so trivial.” 

“Haven’t you fought off Kuri demons before? Their appearance is very similar to that of a spider.”

Alec nodded, looking back at Magnus. “When I come across those, I just don’t see a spider…I only see a massive demon that needs to be killed. I can’t explain it.” Alec said, his face heating up in embarrassment. 

“Hey.” Magnus said softly, tapping Alec on his cheek to get him to look up at him once more. Once he had his attention, he continued. “There’s nothing wrong with having no rhyme or reasoning for being afraid of something.” Magnus leaned down, kissing Alec on his lips. “I’m sorry I laughed. I think I was more surprised than anything.” 

“You and me both.” Alec mumbled but Magnus was glad to see the curve of a smile on his lips. 

0000

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Alec woke up. Often when he had busy days, he would inadvertently dehydrate himself simply from forgetting to drink enough water. Usually, there was a glass of water on the night stand for him, but Magnus and Alec both forgot after the unpleasant surprise in the bathroom. 

Alec was comfortable and didn’t want to get up. He was sleeping on his side warm and comfortable. Magnus was pressed up against his back, one arm around his waist and the other underneath Magnus’ head. Their legs were tangled in a way they’d found that wouldn’t cause one or both of them to have dead leg in the morning. They found that out the hard way during the course of the first few nights Alec had slept over when Alec felt immediately after getting up, not realizing his leg had gone to sleep. He could feel Magnus’ forehead against the back of his neck and it made him smile. 

He laid there for a couple minutes trying to go back to sleep but the nagging need to chug a glass or two of water was stronger. Sighing, Alec carefully extracted himself out of the bed. He turned, watching as Magnus snuggled into Alec’s pillow, as if chasing his scent. 

Smiling, Alec made his way towards the kitchen, wanting to drink it quickly so he could jump back into bed. He passed a clock, moaning to himself at the time. It was already 4am which meant he’d be getting up in two short hours. Sometimes Magnus managed to convince him to stay in bed a bit longer, promising a portal so Alec wouldn’t be late. This may be one of the those mornings. 

Alec filled up his first glass of water, downing it in seconds. He let out a breath, feeling better already as he filled the glass for a second time. He turned, resting his lower back against the counter as he drank this glass slower, gazing aimlessly around the loft. He’d turned on the light for the kitchen which bled into the dining room. 

He was almost finished with the glass when a sudden, almost tickling feeling went across his foot, causing him to choke. He spit out the water, jumping back, eyes scanning the ground quickly. 

Nothing. 

He wiped his mouth from the water, coughing as he tried to inhale air instead. After almost a minute, Alec cleared his throat, feeling the dull ache left behind from choking. 

He blindly grabbed for his water, bringing it back to his lips. Before he could take a drink of it, he dropped it, gasping loudly as he backed away. Sitting on the glass had been a large spider. If he hadn’t moved so quickly, it could have crawled on his hand, or worse, his face.

“It’s okay…it’s okay..” He mumbled to himself, examining the broken glass on the floor. He didn’t see the spider anywhere. 

He bent down, starting to collect the glass in his hands. He had nearly gotten all the pieces when a spider scurried from underneath the cabinets, vanishing underneath the island. Alec startled, falling back onto his butt, having knelt down with his balance on the balls of his feet. 

He gasped, feeling glass cutting open his hand as he tried to catch himself with both hands from falling. He dropped most of the glass, jumping onto his feet. 

He turned to leave the kitchen area, already debating having to wake up Magnus but he was stopped in his tracks. A large Goliath spider was crawling from the doorway to the hallway. It didn’t seem to be coming towards him, but it certainly was making no moves away from his freedom. 

“Not deadly…will hurt if bitten.” While Alec never made his studies include types of spiders…he did learn which ones were poisonous. He had done that with several types of animals and plants for that matter, never wanting to be surprised. One reason he enjoyed living in New York City; poisonous anything were few and far between.

He backed away, feeling the counter against his back once more. He placed his hand on the edge to keep himself upright but jumped, shaking his hand immediately when he felt something crawling on top of it. He looked down at the ground, the spider having fallen but on its way towards him. 

“Shit!” Alec gasped, jumping over the spider to make his way towards any other part of the loft. 

He made it towards the dining room before skidding to a halt. Many, many spiders of all shapes and sizes were gathering in the room, spinning webs, catching flies, and what looked like multiplying. 

Alec took a step back once more, knowing his last option was the front door. He took a second step back but paused in shock and fear. He felt something in his hair.

He looked up, crying out as his tall stature ran into a web, a spider dangling precariously close to his head. Out of reaction, Alec swatted at it, smashing the spider against the door frame. His victory was short lived when he looked at his hands and thousands of tiny babies spiders went flying into several directions, many of them crawling on his hand. Alec shook his hand vigorously, running towards the sink and turning the water on…washing them away. 

He went to turn the water off but accidentally grabbed a tarantula instead who was perched on top of it. 

“MAGNUS!” Alec cried out, feeling his heart pounding painfully against his rib cage. His breathing was getting erratic and he knew signs of a panic attack coming on; he himself had been on the end of them a couple times in his life. 

Alec fumbled with the light switches, turning on more light, gasping in fear at the amount of spiders in the loft. They were all different shapes and sizes and he was certain most of them would only be in New York because they’d be at the zoo on display. There was no chance many of these were ever native here. 

A small part of his brain was telling him something was wrong, surely there was no way this many spiders had taken over the loft in such a short amount of time. Unfortunately, the side of panic taking over Alec’s entire thought process was short circuiting any reasonable thought. 

“MAGNUS!” Alec cried again as he inched his way towards the front door. He hated more than anything right now that the only thing he was wearing was his boxer briefs. He had to bend down, as the amount of webbings on the ceiling and the thousands of spiders taking residence up there, would easily get into his hair. 

Feeling something on his calf, Alec froze. He turned as carefully as he could, eyes widening as another Goliath spider appeared, this time latched onto his leg. Alec cried out, shaking his leg, letting it fling to the floor. That was a mistake as it wiggled back onto its legs, coming quickly towards him. 

Alec ran, disregarding his fear having to run towards spiders, grasping at the door. He gasped as if he’d been shocked, pulling his hand back and examining his hand. The tip of his ring finger was red, two small indents visible. He looked at the door, watching in horror a large, fat black widow crawled around the door knob to the top of the handle. 

Alec felt his vision swim and his body get heavier. He knew about Black Widows, considering they were common in North America. He took a step back but his leg gave out, making him fall to the floor. 

“Partial…paralysis…” He said weakly, his heart somehow beating faster. He needed to get up, get out there, get help.

Alec started to lift himself up but his body felt too heavy to cooperate. 

He felt something on his left leg. He lifted his head to look down, watching in sheer horror as as many as 20 small spiders started to crawl over his shin and thigh. The same feelings started to take residence on his other limbs and Alec felt tears trickling out of his eyes. It was too much, there were too many and they were on him. They were all over him. 

He whimpered pathetically when he felt a large set of legs begin to crawl from the top of his shoulder down onto his chest. He felt it smush down on his sternum. Alec had his eyes closed, unwilling to open them. He knew when a spider crouched down, it usually meant a bite was going to follow. When nothing happened, Alec carefully peeked open an eye, moaning in fear at the large tarantula sitting on him, its beady eyes staring into his soul. 

Alec tried to move again, but then felt something different. He could feel the paralysis from the bite in his lips but he could at least move slightly. This…this was restricting. 

Although he wanted to keep an eye on the spider on his chest, he turned his head minutely, looking at his arms. His eyes widened in more horror, if it were possible at this point. 

No longer could he see his limbs. All the could see was webbing over the right side of his body. He carefully forced his fingers to move, feeling the sticky webbing holding them down. Feeling something moving on his chest just below his left nipple, Alec turned carefully, seeing a large spider close up begin to distribute webbing over him peck. 

“MAG…!” Alec began but clamped his mouth shut as the large Goliath moved up his body, beginning its climb on his chin. Alec breathed in short bursts through his nose, eyes tightly closed as felt the spider’s legs stepping on his cheek and lips. He pinched his lips closed tightly as he felt something wet and sticky against his lips. 

No no no no no no… Alec thought, his brain on overdrive, wishing his panic would knock him out. He couldn’t be conscious for this. 

Feeling the pressure suddenly gone, Alec peered open one eye carefully. He could feel spiders everywhere, burrowing between his body and the webbings all over him. He tried to open his mouth but felt it stuck, as if someone took glue and smeared it over his mouth. He wanted to move, wanted to disrupt the webs all over him but he knew there were large spiders on him, he knew there were more black widows on him. If he pissed them off, they wouldn’t hesitate to bite him. He would certainly die. 

But what choice did he have? He was cocooned in their webs? He was going to be eaten alive by all of them. Or what if they burrowed into his body and laid eggs? Oh God…

Alec closed his eyes again as he felt the large spider crawling from his hair and back onto his face. He felt with despair the silk being projected onto his eyes. One of his ears had been covered, the sound was muffled. By the Angel, he hoped they didn’t go into his ear canal. 

The spider moved, hovering over his nose. This was it. He was going to suffocate. He tried to move, tried a last ditch effort to move but the silk webs all over his body were holding him down. He felt like he was taped to the floor. 

One of his nostrils was covered, he shivered as he felt the leg of the Goliath rub against the tip of his nose. The leg moved over his other nostril. 

“ALEC! ALEC, LOOK AT ME!” 

Alec heard a sound in the distance. Was that his name? Who found him? Oh no…was he dying and Magnus found his dying corpse? 

He felt pressure on his shoulders…more spiders?

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD! OPEN YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW!” 

Against his judgement, knowing he’d only confirm his tomb, he opened them, shocked at what he could see. He assumed he’d see nothing, or see dim light through the webs, perhaps a spider had been waiting for him to open them so it could bite him, go for his eyes first. 

But instead, he could see Magnus’ face, his beautiful face, hovering over him, expression scared. 

Alec could feel pressure on his cheeks, it hurt but it was grounding. His wild, terrified eyes were forced to focus on Magnus. 

“Breathe…I need you to breathe…just take a deep breath.” Magnus said, trying to coax Alec into doing so. Alec felt fresh tears fall from his eyes. He couldn’t breathe. His eyes widened in terror, remembering that he couldn’t, in fact, breathe. The Goliath covered all of his airways. 

Magnus grabbed Alec’s chin tightly, his other hand grabbing Alec’s cheeks over his nose, pulling sharply, forcing Alec’s locked jaw into opening. 

Alec sucked in a deep breath suddenly, choking on the sudden onslaught of air invading his lungs once more. 

“That’s it…come on.” Magnus said, none too gently. 

“Spiders….” Alec moaned out as he tried to suck in more air. Alec’s eyes closed once more, the fear getting to him. “Too many…” 

Magnus had been asleep the first time Alec called for him. He thought he was calling him in his dream. The second time, Magnus had rolled over, beginning to grab his bearings. He was in bed and Alec wasn’t there. The bedroom door was open and he could see light shining from where he suspected to be the kitchen. The third and last time, he heard the fear in Alec’s voice and the fear in his own heart at his boyfriend’s voice cutting off so abruptly. 

Magnus jumped out of bed, running to find him, ready to hurt anyone who managed to get in here. What he found instead surprised him. He saw the broken glass on the ground in the kitchen, the spilt water and what looked to be blood. It took him a second more to see Alec’s long body, lying still on the floor, his face turning blue. He tried calling Alec’s name a few times but the younger male was unresponsive. 

He was about to shove magic into Alec’s body, the magical version of an adrenaline shot when Alec finally heard him. 

He heard Alec and looked around. He didn’t see any. He looked back down at Alec. 

“Alexander…there aren’t any spiders in here. I promise. Please, open your eyes again.” Magnus said gently, moving his fingers through his hair, the other flitting around his body. 

Alec opened his eyes, squinting carefully back at Magnus. He could see above Magnus, his eyes looking beyond his face. Magnus turned and followed Alec’s line of sight, staring at his ceiling. He looked back at Alec. “Alec…I swear to you…there’s no spiders on the ceiling. There’s none in here.” 

“Webs everywhere…can’t move.” Alec whispered pathetically. Magnus looked at Alec’s body, trying to find the evidence he was talking about. 

Magnus reached down, putting his arms underneath Alec’s shoulder, hoisting him up into a sitting position. 

Alec gasped then, his limbs short circuiting before moving wildly. He accidentally smacked Magnus in the face with the side of his hand to which Magnus grabbed. He grabbed both of Alec’s hands in his, squeezing them tightly. 

“There are no spiders in here.” He said slowly, causing Alec’s frantic eyes from searching the room to focusing on their hands. 

Alec was covered in sweat, one hand was bleeding and he saw the tear stains on his face. 

Alec blinked a couple times, head swiveling as he looked around the room. The loft looked normal, not a nest for all the spiders in the world to congregate. 

“Magnus…” Alec gasped, fear and doubt and uncertainty clouding his features. Magnus pulled him towards him, wrapping him in a hug. Magnus felt Alec’s grip around him tighten, his labored breathing hot against his neck and shoulder. He ran his hand up and down Alec’s back, the other at the back of his neck, squeezing it gently. 

“It’s okay…you’re okay.” Magnus cooed, turning his head to kiss him on his temple. 

They sat there on the floor for several long minutes, Magnus willing to give Alec as much time to recover as he needed. When Alec finally started to pull back, Magnus did to.

“What happened?” 

Alec chewed on his lip. He had lifted up but he was still close to Magnus, arms around him, unwilling to go too far. 

“I…came to get a glass of water. There were spiders everywhere Magnus…By the Angel…they were everywhere and they were all sorts of sizes. I swear…I could feel them. One of them bit me…” He said, pulling his right arm away to show his hand. He turned it over, palm up. There were cuts in his hand from the broken glass but nothing on his finger like before. Alec stared at his finger. “Right here…a…a black widow bit me and I fell and then…I couldn’t move…the webbing was everywhere..I was pinned to the ground.” Alec felt shameful as more tears fell from his eyes. 

Magnus reached up, wiping at them carefully. “Maybe we were wrong about the magic hitting you earlier. It might not have held any physical properties but it’s not to say it didn’t have any mental.” 

Alec searched his eyes for understanding. “You think…that was all in my head?” His voice was a mix of an accusation and embarrassment. 

“It’s possible. Without anything to extract, I can’t study it to see exactly what it does.” Magnus said mournfully.

Alec rubbed his uninjured hand over his face. He was tired and exhausted. 

“Let’s get off the floor. We’ll figure this out.” Magnus suggested, carefully removing himself from Alec to stand up. He reached down to help Alec stand on shaking legs. 

Alec made it to standing at his full height before his eyes widened once more and he backed away from Magnus. 

“What is it?” Magnus asked, his voice alarmed. 

“It’s on you! It’s on you!” Alec all but shrieked, taking another step back, hitting the wall between the dining room and the kitchen hard. A tarantula was perched on Magnus’ shoulder, its hair legs rubbing against his neck. 

“Alec..it’s not real. Whatever you’re seeing…it’s not there.” Magnus said, running his hands over his body to show Alec he was touching nothing. His hand passed over the tarantula who didn’t disappear. 

He looked towards the kitchen again and the room looked like it had before, spiders everywhere, making webs, except it looked like double the amount this time. 

Alec’s breathing caught in his throat and he began to wheeze, sliding down the wall, grasping his chest with both hands. 

Magnus collapsed hard onto his knees in front of Alec. His eyes were tightly closed once more. 

“Alec…Alec please..it’s not real. They’re just a strong illusion. Breathe…Alec…Breathe!” Magnus commanded, his hands moving from his shoulders to his neck to his cheeks and back down, trying to will him to listen to him. 

Alec felt lost. He felt his brain begin to struggle with the lack of oxygen. He needed to breathe but he couldn’t. His heart was thundering to the point where he could feel it in his ears. His body was vibrating with the amount of tension and fear welling up into his panic attack. Tears fell once more unbidden down his face. 

“ALEC!” Magnus shouted, slapping him hard across the face. 

Alec popped open his eyes once more, forcing himself to look at Magnus. 

“Breathe with me….In….” Magnus inhaled deeply, watching as Alec did as he was told. “Hold.” He held his breath, watching as Alec struggled, some air seeping out of his closed lips. “Out.” Alec’s shuddering breath exploded from his body.

“Again.” Magnus instructed…doing the same breathing technique over and over until he felt Alec’s pulse on his neck, feeling it still a little quick but nothing near what he was a few minutes ago. 

“I need you to focus on my eyes and only my eyes. Whatever you’re seeing is from the magic residue in your mind. It is causing you to see your worst fear. I have a feeling the point of the magic is to scare you to death. You’re not a Mundane and that’s why you haven’t succumbed as easily as they could.” Magnus knew that a few mundanes had died mysteriously by heart attacks, regardless of their good health and age. That’s why it didn’t get to them as soon as it should have, they thought it was mundane trivialities. 

“There’s one on your head.” Alec whined mournfully, his eyes flicking quickly towards Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus tapped him on his nose. “Look at my eyes. There’s nothing there.” He reminded him. 

“I can’t take this Magnus.” Alec whispered to him, forcing his eyes to keep locked with Magnus’. He could feel something on his foot but willed himself not to look down. 

“You can and you will.” Magnus said assertively. “You’re strong and a protector. You’re not going to leave me alone to watch over Jace and Isabelle. They’re your burden to bare, not mine.” He said, relieved to see a small smile cross Alec’s face. 

“You’re a protector too…you wouldn’t be able to help yourself.” Alec answered him back. 

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. “I suppose you’re right. We can split care for Clary. I’m fond of Biscuit and I know you are too…even if you don’t act like it.” 

Alec knew Magnus was right about Clary. He’d gotten increasingly more protective of her. Before knowing who Sebastian really was, he’d been seconds away from throttling him when they had needed to get into Magnus’ loft when they had body-swapped. He didn’t like the way the stranger to them provoked her. He knew, in a way, it had worked, but regardless, he didn’t like seeing the male lay into her and make her cry. 

“How long will this go on?” Alec asked, his voice exhausted from the sudden adrenaline crash.

Magnus pondered his question for a moment. “You said one of the potential victims was sent to the hospital, right?” Alec nodded. 

Magnus moved his hand, his phone appearing instantly. “Let’s find out.” 

He dialed Catarina, surprised when her sleepy voice answered after the first ring. 

“I’m finally getting to sleep after a 36 hour shift, this better be important.” She grumbled. 

Magnus smiled. “Cat, it’s Magnus. Alec’s in trouble.” He started, causing Catarina to wake up. 

“What’s going on?” 

Magnus explained quickly what was happening and that a mundane had gone in, suspected of being hurt by the same demon. 

“Is the mundane still affected?” 

“When she first arrived, we thought sedating her would help alleviate whatever was going on. It actually had a worse affect.” Catarina explained that the girl almost went into cardiac arrest in her sleep. “I was finally able to snap her out of it enough to tell me what was going on. She thought she was being buried alive. We had to restrain her or else she was a danger to herself and to others.” 

Magnus fought the urge to look worried as he stared into Alec’s large hazel, terrified eyes. “Does it wear off?”

“The good news is yes…it took about 8 hours but she finally came down from the hallucination. She’s good to be let go in the morning.” 

“Thanks Cat.” 

“The good news is that it will wear off.” Magnus told him, rubbing his hand soothingly against Alec’s cheek. “The bad news, is that it takes about eight hours.” 

Alec looked at the clock, seeing that it’d only been 30 minutes at best he’d gone through it. It had felt like eternity to him. 

“What do we do?” Alec asked sadly. 

“I do what I do best. Be a great host and a distraction.” Magnus answered him, leaning down and kissing him on his lips. 

Alec froze for a second before he returned the kiss, savoring his lips against his. These were real, these were grounding. Alec kissed back, desperate for the distraction. 

After a few minutes, Alec twitched, causing Magnus to pull away. “What is it?”

“I can feel it on my head.” 

Magnus moved his hands so they could run through Alec’s hair. “Better?” An echo from their earlier conversation when a real spider had appeared forming in his mind.

“Better.” 

“Let’s get to the couch.” 

0000

They had barely made it to the couch before loud pounding on the front door startled both of them. Alec looked terrified, as if a real spider triple the size of a kuri demon was about to squeeze its way through the door. 

“It’s only Jace and Clary.” Magnus answered him, flicking his wrist to open the door. 

“ALEC!” Jace yelled but paused as he saw the two in the living room. “What happened? Are you okay?” 

Jace clutched his stomach, his hand over the parabatai rune. 

“The magic the demon shot at him had effects after all. It’s a bit of a hallucinogen that makes him see and feel what he’s afraid of.” Magnus watched Jace’s eyes grow, looking at Alec with sympathy. Before he could ask, Magnus nodded. “It’ll wear off in about seven hours or less.” 

“That bad?” Alec nodded at Jace’s question. 

Jace came over to Alec’s other side, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Remember what Maryse said?” Jace asked after a few minutes, talking into Alec’s ear as they stayed embraced. “Most only attack if provoked. You leave them be and they’ll leave you be. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” 

Alec seemed to wither under the newly fueled tension in his shoulders from the last bout of fear. He nodded against Jace’s chest. 

“You knew?” Magnus asked Jace curiously, finding his eyes over Alec’s hunched form.

“Knew what?” Clary asked, the two males looking at her as if they just noticed she was there. 

“Is it okay to tell her?” Alec just mumbled something inaudible, nodding once more. One of his arms moved from around Jace, searching blindly until Magnus took it, holding his hand carefully. 

“Alec has arachnophobia. Had it before I came to live with them. I’d tell the story but I have a feeling that’s the last thing he needs to hear right now.” 

“I didn’t know Shadowhunters had phobias. You’re all so brave.” Clary responded honestly. 

“We’re still human.” Jace shrugged. “It happens to the best of us.” 

Alec huffed this time, saying something.

“What was that? We can’t hear you.” Magnus said, gently tugging on Alec’s hand.

Alec lifted up, his eyes slightly dazed but his body language suggested he was doing better. “You said that like you’re not afraid of anything.” 

Jace lifted his chin. “That’s because I’m not.” 

Alec fixed him with a challenging stare that Jace sent right back to him. It was as if they were having an intense conversation with their eyes. 

“Quack…Quack.” Alec said slowly which caused Jace to glare and shove him, albeit playfully. 

Magnus and Clary shared a look before staring at Jace.

“You’re afraid of ducks?” Clary asked, amusement filling her voice. 

Jace frowned, crossing his arms over his chest protectively. “I’m not afraid of them…I just prefer to never be around them. They’re weird. They don’t even have hands! How do they function?” 

Everyone was quiet for all of two seconds before they burst out laughing. Alec, not in the mood to full on laugh, managed to smirk at his brother’s admittance. 

“Jace thinks there’s a duck out to get him near the Seelie Queen realm. It’s always in the water down the path to get there.” Alec explained. 

“And it’s always staring at me! You saw!” Jace accused, pointing his finger at Alec. His face fell though as he saw Alec’s do the same, feeling the jabbing pain of fear moving through their bond. His eyes glued to the curtains behind his parabatai.

“Alec…it’s not real…whatever it is…it’s not there.” Jace said calmly, in a placating manner. 

Magnus gave his hand a tighter squeeze, forcing Alec to swallow thickly and look at his lover. “He’s right. We’re going to get you through this.” 

Alec nodded.

0000

Jace, unwilling to leave Alec in the state he was in, regardless of the predicament, chose to stay and Clary remained at his side. 

Once settled, Magnus was able to heal Alec’s hand, wishing his magic could remove the other current ailment.

The trio did everything and anything to distract Alec into the early afternoon hours. Magnus turned on the television, letting Clary pick what to watch. They talked about all sorts of stories and tales, Magnus regaling them with his adventures in numerous places. 

Magnus magicked up a bunch of board games, not surprised that neither Jace nor Alec really knew how to play any of them. Clary and Magnus taught them, watching as their competitive brotherly spirits came out, adding more amusement to the games instead. Magnus had never seen such a slow, drawn out version of Connect Four in his life. 

Several times throughout the time, Alec would suddenly tense up or freeze, and usually Magnus would calm him down, coax him out of the hallucination. The worse one had been when they tried their hand at monopoly. Out of no where, Alec suddenly flipped the entire board, pieces and fake money flying in every direction. He claimed there was an army of baby spiders crawling off of its mom on the middle of the board. 

Jace, ever the competitive one, accused Alec of faking it since Jace was winning and Alec was horribly nearly bankrupt. 

It was nearing noon when everyone had taken a break. They were watching a movie. Clary and Jace had fallen asleep an hour or so ago, cuddled together on the loveseat. At first, Magnus saw how squished they were so he extended it to fit them perfect. 

Alec and Magnus were sprawled on the couch, Magnus was slightly propped up, laying on his back with Alec on top of him. He spread his legs so most of Alec’s body could rest on the couch, his upper body, resting on top of Magnus’. Alec’s head was nestled comfortably in the middle of Magnus’ chest, his arms wrapped around his torso, underneath the pillows as to not add discomfort to Magnus. One of Magnus’ hands rested on Alec’s bicep, the other idly playing with his hair. 

Alec yawned, stirring a little as he turned his head. He lifted up a little, his eyes searching and finding Magnus’. 

“Hey.” Magnus greeted him.

“Hey.” 

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked, his hand moving from his hair to the side of his face. He smiled as Alec let his eyes close from the contact. 

“Tired.” Alec admitted. 

“We’re taking a personal day today. No work. No clients. Just us.” Magnus ordered, watching Alec’s eyes open again. “Nope…no protesting.” Alec smiled bashfully, turning his head to kiss Magnus’ palm.

Alec laid his head back down on Magnus, his eyes scanning the room. 

“Anything?” Magnus asked after a few minutes, knowing Alec was paranoid. 

“No…nothing for a while now.” Alec answered him, his voice filled with hope and elation. 

“I think you may be in the clear.” Magnus said, also relieved that this would be over. 

“Thank the Angel.” Alec breathed, removing his arms from around Magnus’. He lifted up, only so he could move further up Magnus’ body. Alec kissed him on his lips before letting his head fall, resting next to Magnus’ on the pillow. Alec’s lips tickled Magnus’ ear but he smiled, wrapping his arms around his body. One of Alec’s arms was above their heads, the other resting on Magnus’ chest, his hand idly massaging his collarbone and shoulder. 

“I love you Alexander.” Magnus said, turning his head slightly, feeling his nose rest gently against Alec’s. 

“I love you too.” Alec whispered as he snuggled closer to his lover. 

0000

It was later in the evening when they realized just what the demon had been doing. His energy he shot at his victims simulated realistic phobias of the person targeted. The two that had died had had heart attacks from the fear; one being dogs and the other, heights. An investigation from Luke had provided those answers. The woman in the hospital had a crippling fear of being buried alive while another mundane who’d managed to be found before death was terrified of clowns. She’d been found running through the streets of New York, screaming about the horde of clowns chasing her.

The orange residue that had been left behind had simply been an excretion from it, nothing to do with the magic capabilities that stumped Magnus and other warlocks he’d reached out to. This would be something he would research further, wanting to provide an antidote if it somehow made its way back, or if there were many of its kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I know Alec didn't. 
> 
> Please comment if you'd like :)


End file.
